1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting assembly and, more particularly, to a supporting assembly for a portable outdoor stove being foldable more compactly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional portable stove is a cooking stove specially designed to be portable and lightweight, as for camping or picnicking, or for use in remote locations where an easily transportable means of cooking or heating is needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,514 discloses an outdoor cooking stove including a windscreen for shielding a burner disposed therein, and a support frame for spacing the burner and windscreen upwardly away from a supportive substrate such as the ground. The support frame includes three upstanding legs and three cross-braces. Each of the legs is attached to the windscreen using conventional fasteners, such as by welding or by using nuts and bolts. Similarly, the cross-braces are attached to the legs using conventional fasteners. Moreover, the stove includes three vessel support members attached to an inner surface of the windscreen. Although, the stove is reassembled, but assembling that is inconvenient and wasting time.
FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,426 discloses a gas stove assembly including a gas stove and a stove stand. However, the stove stand non-collapsible, and the size of that is very large and occupies much space and is inconvenient to carry during the use of the gas stove.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,407 discloses a miniature gas stove support including a seat, a plurality of legs, a plurality of vertical bars in the same number as that of said legs, a locating ring, and a plurality of substantially petal-shaped wind shielding members. The vertical bars have internally threaded upper and lower ends, respectively. The internally threaded lower ends of the vertical bars are engaged with the externally threaded head portions of the legs upward projected from the through holes of the seat, so that the legs are fixedly connected to the seat to support the same. Therefore, a user must assemble the seat, the legs, the vertical bars, the locating ring, and the wind shielding members to form a complete miniature gas stove support. However, assembling too many components is inconvenient, cumbersome and a waste of time for use.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.